Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue
by Petit Sushi
Summary: Quelques anecdotes de la jeunesse des plus que célèbres Maraudeurs à l'époque de leur scolarité dans le prestigieux collège de Poudlard, pendant les vacances, après ou avant Poudlard. Entre crasse avec les Serpentard – surtout Severus Rogue –, Lily Evans, Quidditch, engueulade entre frères, examens, soirées sous la pleine lune. Poudlard n'a pas fini d'en baver.
1. Un premier avril bien réussi

BONJOUR ! BONSOIR ! SALUT ! ...Non, non, je ne cherche pas à vous agresser...

Le titre original était tout de même "**Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue spécialiste en assistance aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups sont fier de vous présenter LEURS ANNEES A POUDLARD ET AUSSI LEURS VACANCES**" mais apparemment c'est _trop_ long...

Alors voici le premier Os – sans prétention – d'une série – sans prétention **–** qui ne se suivra absolument pas, ou très peu, je préviendrais si jamais ! On pourra passer de le sixième année à la première. Pas de chronologie précise, je préviendrais en début de texte à quelle année cet Os appartient. On peut apparenter ça à un recueil.

Ce sera particulièrement sur les tons de l'humour mais il se peut que je fasse quelques Os sur les tons tristes, j'ai un personnage pour – merci à Remus John Lupin d'être là. –

Alors si vous aimez voir notre Servilius national se faire ridiculiser en beauté c'est par ici ! Si vous aimez les déclarations d'amour absolument absurde c'est par ici ! Si vous aimez l'humour et la déconnade c'est par ici ! Si vous aimez le sérieux... DEHORS ! – Bon, il se peut que j'en fasse mais me connaissant ça tournera toujours à la connerie, vous êtes prévenus.

Disclamer : Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling. La chanson appartient à la personne qui l'a écrite – Je ne la donne pas pour pas de spoil. –

BONNE LECTURE !

Ps : Je ne serais pas régulière, les Os viendront quand l'inspiration viendra... Me tapez pas...

Ps 2 : Et si vous avez des idées d'Os vous pouvez m'en faire don (en review bien sûr) je vous le ferais volontiers !

* * *

**Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue**

**Un premier avril bien réussi**

Mars-Avril 1978, septième et dernière année pour les Maraudeurs.

James regarda Sirius d'un air entendu. Peter arriva dans la s=Salle Commune sur ces entrefaites avec un sourire plus qu'amusé. Les deux bruns tournèrent la tête vers lui, il hocha la sienne, son sourire s'agrandissant encore plus et posa un gros livre sur la table devant James. Remus, qui émergeait à peine de sa nuit, bailla un peu avant de se tourner vers ses amis tout en ce demandant dans quoi il allait encore être embarqué mais ce qui était sûr c'est que ce serait amusant.

Quand tout fut expliqué, à voix basse pour pas que les autres Gryffondor qui étaient dispatchés dans toute la Salle Commune, il ne restait plus qu'à tout mettre en place, ce qui ne serait pas chose aussi aisée qu'ils l'eurent pensé, même pour eux les quatre grands farceurs de Poudlard. En plus la finale de Quidditch approchait à grand pas donc James ne pouvait pas aider autant qu'il l'aurait voulut à cause des fréquents entraînements, ce qui le désola avant que Sirius n'assure qu'ils y arriveraient tout aussi bien, avec un grand sourire qui ne rassura qu'à moitié le poursuiveur.

Le jour tant attendu arriva. Le 1er avril, le dernier qu'il passerait à Poudlard. C'était l'heure du petit déjeuné. James et Sirius semblaient surexcités, enfin plus qu'à leur habitude. Remus soupira, levant les yeux de son livres pour regarder ses meilleurs amis et chuchota :

- Calmez-vous, vous semblez encore plus suspect que d'habitude. Même le professeur Dumbledore l'a vu.

En effet le vieil homme les regardait avec insistance en se demandant ce qu'ils avaient bien pu préparer cette fois.

- Et c'est dur à faire, ajouta Peter avec un sourire amusé.  
- Peut être mais ça devrait avoir déjà commencé... se renfrogna le Black en mâchonnant le bout de sa cuillère.  
- Ça va venir... Ça doit venir... répondit James d'un ton peu convaincu.

Soudainement la fumée envahit la Grande Salle, elle fut suivit de quelques détonations, elles mêmes suivit d'hurlements stridents venant de l'opposé de la table des Gryffondor. Ça avait commencé. Une fois la fumée dissipé toutes les personnes se retournèrent vers la source des hurlements et purent voir Severus Rogue debout sur la table affublé d'une courte robe rose flashy et pleine de paillette. Ses cheveux habituellement noir – et graisseux – avaient laissés place à une horrible chevelure-perruque blonde. Ses lèvres et ses joues étaient aussi rose que sa robe, il avait même du bleu sur les paupières.

Le reste des Serpentard – à leur plus grande honte – étaient à son image.

Il monta sur la table, apparemment plus maître de lui-même, et commença à se dandiner comme si un lutin se trouvait dans son caleçon. Une musique s'éleva alors, Severus se mit à chanter, d'une voix étonnement – pas tant que ça en fait – fausse qui brisa les tympans de plus d'une personne. Les autres Serpentard firent les cœurs en se dandinant aussi mal que le chanteur.

James, Sirius, Remus et Peter furent prit d'un fou-rire à en pleurer devant la chorégraphie plus que douteuse et osé de si sobres verts et argents. Ils étaient tous affublés de robes plus ou moins grivoises, flashy ou pailletés, ce qui fit encore plus rire les Maraudeurs.

Sirius était vautré sur la table en tapant du poing celle-ci. James roulait sous la table en se tenant les côtes. Peter se tordait dans tout les sens en agitant ses membres supérieurs. Remus se cachait dans ses mains pour pleurer de rire sans être vu, on aurait dit qu'il était pris de spasme tellement ses épaules se soulevaient rapidement.

Une fois le spectacle finit, la dignité des Serpentard à tout jamais perdu, il fut dur de calmer les rires des élèves et de quelques professeurs, ce fut encore plus dur de calmer les Maraudeurs dont deux roulaient à présent sous la table avec des rires plus que bruyants – James et Sirius – l'un pleurait de rire à ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter – Remus – et le dernier n'arrivait même plus à respirer – Peter.

Pendant une semaine on ne vit plus aucuns Serpentard. On parla encore longtemps de la fois où les verts et argent dansèrent sur une musique chanté par Severus Rogue dans des tenues flashy, affreuses, rose, grivoises, pailletés avec une chorégraphie des plus sexuelles. Tous se souviendraient de se déjeuné tout en musique et rire.

- Qui aurait-crus que ça ne leur plairait pas de danser et chanter Barbie Girl de Aqua ? sourit innocemment Sirius alors que les quatre amis étaient poursuivit par toute la maison Serpentard toujours vêtus de leur affreuses tenues, le bruit de leur talons devait s'entendre au fin fond de la Forêt Interdite.

* * *

La chanson appartient à Aqua ! – Vous êtes content là ? –

Sinon l'image de Servilio en robe rose flashy et maquillé m'a fait délirer pendant un moment, j'arrivais même pas à écrire tellement je riais, je devais ressembler à Remus – vous aurez remarqué qu'il finit sa nuit dans la Salle Commune... Enfin finir sa nuit... Il commence à peine à bien se réveiller... – à ce moment là.

Alors oui, j'aime le torturer, c'est amusant mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais surement le faire se venger mais ce sera un Os à part, vous me suivez ? Je veux dire que les OS sont sans suite, peut être que j'y ferais quelques allusions mais si jamais il y a des liens direct je préviens, promit !

J'ai écrit ça vers trois heures du mat', alors la relecture a été très dure, des mots qui n'étaient pas sensé se trouver là, des fautes, j'en ai presque pleuré – de rire comme de honte.

En espérant que vous avez aimé !

Review ?


	2. Lily, dis-moi oui !

Me revoici, me revoilà avec un nouvel Os !

J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire celui là, a chaque fois la fin ne me plaisait absolument pas, je ne faisais que la réécrire ! Mais j'ai – ENFIN – trouvé une qui me plait plus !

Disclamer : Tout appartient à Rowling ! La chanson aux chanteurs ! – Vous allez les reconnaître de suite, rien que le titre déjà... – Et la connerie sort de mon imagination !

Ps : Je me propose d'écrire des Os pour ceux qui veulent et sur n'importe quel fandom, à condition que je le connaisse un minimum, et si vous le voulez vraiment je peux faire un effort.

* * *

**Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue**

**Lily, dis-moi oui !**

Eté 1978, fin septième et dernière année pour les Maraudeurs.

Le soleil était au dans l'immense Parc de Poudlard. Certains élèves se prélassaient mollement au soleil, d'autres travaillaient – bien qu'il soit très peu – mais deux personnes avaient décidé de faire quelque chose de plus exceptionnel en cette belle journée. Bien évidemment tous les élèves attendaient avec impatiente la nouvelle bêtise que les Maraudeurs aient encore pu inventer.

James et Sirius s'approchèrent d'un groupe de fille, dont Lily Evans faisait partie. Depuis leur première année James éprouvait des sentiments pour elle et les lui avouaient sous toutes les formes possible et imaginable. Sirius monta sur un muret pour bien se faire voir et entendre, il déclara :

- Vous allez avoir l'immense honneur d'entendre le célèbre James Potter chanter !  
- Ou le malheur..., ajouta doucement Lily en prenant soudainement peur, très peur.

James s'avança alors vers elle tandis qu'une musique se fit entendre, les autres filles l'avaient laissé seul à son triste sort. Tous les élèves s'étaient rapprochés pour voir ce que les Maraudeurs, et surtout James Potter, avaient encore inventé.

**Hey, Lily ? Hé, Lily !**  
**C´est toi qui m'a dit que tu t'appelais Lily !**  
**Lily...**  
**Ça fait un moment que je te suis, Lily !**  
**Hé, tu viens chez moi ?**  
**Ou alors on va chez toi ?**  
**Allez, Lily, quoi !**  
**Oh dis-moi oui !**

James fit un clin d'œil à ladite Lily qui écarquilla les yeux en découvrant avec horreur ce que cet idiot de Potter était en train de faire. Elle aurait même pu en rire si elle n'avait pas été concernée. Jamais, ô grand jamais elle n'irait chez lui et ne l'inviterait pas chez elle, pas même pour dix mille gallions.

**Chou !****  
****Lily !****  
****Dis-moi oui !****  
****Lily !****  
****Chou ! ****  
****Lily !****  
****Dis-moi oui !****  
****Chérie !**

Il accentua le « _chérie_ » en plus de lui faire un grand sourire qui se voulait séduisant et qui l'était, elle n'aurait pas pu le démentir. James s'assit tout près de Lily qui lui jeta un regard qui ce serait voulut noir si elle n'avait pas aussi honte d'être au centre de l'attention à cause de lui.

**Chou !****  
****Lily !****  
****Dis- moi oui !****  
****Lily !****  
****Wo, wo Chou !****  
****Chérie !****  
****Dis-moi oui !****  
****Lily !****  
**

Lily ne pu s'empêcher de rougir, certainement de honte comme de colère devant cet idiot qui s'était assis trop près et qui se collait à elle à présent. Pourquoi diable faisait-il ça dans le parc ? Où tout le monde, les professeurs y compris, pouvaient les voir ? Mais quel idiot.

**Chou !****  
****Lily !****  
****Dis-moi oui !****  
****Lily !****  
****Dis-moi, dis-moi oui !****  
****Lily !****  
****Sois gentille !****  
****Cette fois-ci !**

Le « _soit gentille, cette fois-ci_ » lui resta tout de même en travers de la gorge. Elle était une fille très gentille... Quand on ne la poussait pas à bout comme cet idiot était en train de faire. Si seulement elle pouvait lui lancer un sort qui le fasse se taire mais il bloquait son bras en s'appuyant contre elle.

**Le temps se gâte,****  
****Lily s´en soucie !****  
****Lily attrape, ****  
****Son parapluie !****  
****Lily se gratte, ****  
****Le coin du sourcil !****  
****C´est Lily Evans, ****  
****C´est bien elle !**

Apparemment il n'était pas décidé à bouger. En plus à chaque parole il mimait ce qu'elle était sensé faire comme se gratter le sourcil, attraper son parapluie, il la pointa même du doigt pour ses deux dernières phrases. Vraiment James était un crétin de première. Lily retint un soupir las.

**Chou !****  
****Lily !****  
****Dis-lui oui !****  
****Lily !****  
****Chou !****  
****Chérie !****  
****Dis-lui oui !****  
****Oh, oui !**

Oh une petite intervention de la part du meilleur ami, prénommé Sirius Black. Dire oui à un imbécile pareil ? Jamais. Hors de question. Niet. Même pas en rêve. Attendez... Qu'est-ce que... Que James Potter enlève tout de suite son bras de son épaule sinon elle risquait de le stupéfixer devant tout le monde, James Potter ou pas !

**Lil****y se hâte, ****  
****Lily se méfie,****  
****Lily se tâte,****  
****Est-ce qu´elle a envie ?****  
****Lily jette un œil au garçon,****  
****Et sourit !****  
****Lily est une fille polie !**

Quels étaient ces geste absolument stupide qui la désignait entrain de se « hâter, méfier, tâter » ? De quoi avait-elle envie d'ailleurs ? Certes, Lily avait sa petite idée mais ne voulait pas y penser, ça non. Bien sûr qu'elle souriait aux gens qui lui souriaient, que ce soit des garçons ou des filles ! Et oui elle était polie, ses parents l'ont très bien élevé !

**Lily se tâte,**

**Lily se méfie, ****  
Lil****y se hâte, ****  
****Elle rentre chez elle,****  
****Lily a toujours évité les ennuis !****  
****Lily se hâte, ****  
****Se méfie !****  
****Chou !**

En terminant sa chanson, James enleva son bras des épaule de Lily, se leva et se mit devant elle, posant un genou au sol, un sourire complètement niais sur les lèvres, le regard brillant. La rousse, encore rouge de honte comme de colère, se leva et... SBAF !

Sirius, Remus et Peter écarquillèrent les yeux devant la baffe monumentale qu'elle venait de mettre à leur ami. Certes ce n'était pas la première mais jamais elles n'avaient été aussi violentes ou du moins ils n'en avaient pas souvenir.

- James Potter tu n'es qu'un idiot ! hurla-t-elle en partant d'un vif pas.

Ledit James Potter ne bougeait pas d'un iota, sa joue le piquait, elle était même très rouge. Sous la force de la baffe ses lunettes avaient fait voler et s'étaient écrasés lamentablement au sol. Puis il finit par se relever, ramasser ses lunettes et courut après la fille de ses rêves.

Personne ne sut jamais ce qu'il s'était passé, pas même les Maraudeurs, mais il n'empêche que James Potter et Lily Evans revinrent mains dans la main, les joues rouges pour la rousse et un énorme sourire niais de la part du brun – la trace de la gifle était toujours présente –, que Sirius ne se priva pas de faire remarquer en charriant le nouveau couple tandis Remus et Peter se contentèrent de les féliciter.

- Vous avez vu où vous mène vos paris débile ? demanda tout de même Remus à James, Sirius et Peter.  
- Ah mais mon petit Lunard, je recommence quand tu veux ! s'exclama un James tout sourire, qui fut suivit d'un grand éclat de rire ressemblant à un aboiement de la part de Sirius et un sourire de Peter.

* * *

La chanson appartient au Rita Mitsouko !

En l'écoutant j'ai pensé à ça, j'avais les paroles que j'ai mise sur cet OS, dans mon ordi depuis un bail mais je ne savais pas encore comment l'utiliser. Je savais que ce serait James qui la chanterait – avec Sirius mais c'était moins sûr – et j'ai enfin trouvé !

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plut !

Review ?


	3. Elvendork, c'est mixte !

Alors, non, ce n'est pas de moi ! C'est à la grande, magique, merveilleuse J. K. Rowling qu'on doit cet Os de 800 mot !

En fait Rowling a participé l'opération « What's Your Story ». Il s'agissait d'écrire une histoire sur une carte postale pour la vendre aux enchères au bénéfice d'œuvres caritatives. La carte s'est vendu à 32. 000 €.

Voici la traduction, qui n'est pas de moi non plus, je l'ais trouvé sur internet mais je ne me souviens plus du site...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue**

**Elvendork, c'est mixte !**

Après Poudlard vers 1979.

La moto roulant à grande vitesse prit le virage abrupt si rapidement que les deux policiers qui se trouvaient dans la voiture poursuivante s'exclamèrent « Ouah ! ». Le sergent Fisher pressa de tout son poids sur la pédale de frein, pensant que le garçon qui se trouvait assis derrière le conducteur allait forcément se retrouver sur la chaussé ; cependant, le deux-roues prit le tournant sans que ses passagers ne soient éjectés et, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un clignotement rouge provenant de son phare arrière, disparut dans la ruelle étroite.

- Ils sont pris au piège ! s'écria l'agent Anderson avec excitation. C'est un cul-de-sac ! Tirant sur le volant et appuyant sur la pédale d'embrayage comme un forcené, Fisher raya la moitié de la peinture sur le flanc de la voiture en empruntant la petite allée à la poursuite de la moto.

Leur proie se trouvait là, sous la lumière des phares de leur voiture, finalement en mode stationnaire après une chasse qui avait duré un quart d'heure. Les deux hommes qui montaient le deux-roues étaient coincés entre un mur de briques d'une hauteur imposante et le véhicule de police qui rampait maintenant en leur direction tel un prédateur grognant pourvu d'yeux luminescents.

Il y avait tellement peu d'espace entre les portières de la voiture et les murs de la ruelle que Fisher et Anderson eurent quelques difficultés à s'extirper du véhicule. Ils durent mettre de côté leur dignité, contraints à s'approcher centimètre par centimètre, tels des crabes, des mécréants. Fisher présenta son imposant abdomen au mur, les boutons de sa chemise se décousant au fur et à mesure de sa progression, et démantela finalement le rétroviseur avec son derrière.

- Descendez de la moto ! rugit-il à l'encontre des deux jeunes moqueurs qui s'assirent en plein dans la visée du gyrophare bleu comme s'ils appréciaient l'aveuglante luminosité.

Ils suivirent les instructions qui leur étaient données à la lettre. Se dégageant finalement du rétroviseur brisé, Fisher leur jeta un regard noir. Ils semblaient être en passe d'obtenir la majorité. Celui qui conduisait le deux-roues un peu plus tôt avait de longs cheveux noirs ; ses airs de joli cœur insolent rappelèrent à Fisher le petit ami guitariste et fainéant de sa fille. Le deuxième garçon avait aussi des cheveux noirs, mais ils étaient courts et en pagaille ; il portait des lunettes et arborait un large sourire sur son visage. Tous deux étaient vêtus de t-shirts sur lesquels figurait un grand oiseau en or ; sans doute l'emblème d'un de ces groupes de rock assourdissants et prétendant jouer de la musique.

- Pas de casques ! hurla Fisher, en pointant une tête puis l'autre. Dépassant la limite de vitesse de... De beaucoup ! (En réalité, le radar avait indiqué une vitesse bien plus importante que ce que Fisher aurait pu imaginer être le maximum pour une moto.) Ne pas s'arrêter malgré les appels de la police !  
- Nous aurions adoré nous arrêter pour discuter, répondit le garçon aux lunettes. Seulement, nous essayions...  
- Ne jouez pas aux plus fins avec nous... Vous allez avoir de gros ennuis ! grogna Anderson. Noms !  
- Noms ? répéta le conducteur aux cheveux longs. Euh... E bien, voyons voir. Wilberforce… Bathsheba… Evendork…  
- Et ce qui est bien avec celui-là, c'est que vous pouvez aussi bien l'utiliser pour une fille que pour un garçon, ajouta le jeune aux lunettes.  
- Oh, vous vouliez dire NOS noms ? demanda le premier alors qu'Anderson brûlait de rage. Vous auriez dû nous le dire plus tôt ! Lui c'est James Potter et je suis Sirius Black !  
- Les choses vont devenir très « black » pour toi dans une minute, petit effronté...

Mais ni James ni Sirius ne prêtaient attention. Ils changèrent soudainement d'attitude, apparaissant aussi alertes que des chiens de garde, fixant avec insistance l'entrée sombre de l'allée au-dessus du toit de la voiture de police se trouvant derrière Fisher et Anderson. Puis, d'un même mouvement, ils portèrent leurs mains à leurs poches.

En l'espace d'un battement de cœur, les deux policiers s'imaginèrent des armes à feu pointées en leur direction pour se rendre compte une seconde plus tard que les motocyclistes s'étaient en réalité saisis de...

- Des baguettes de tambour ? se moqua Anderson. Vous êtes une bonne paire de farceurs, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, nous vous arrêtons pour...

Mais Anderson n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. James et Sirius avaient hurlé des paroles incompréhensibles et les faisceaux des gyrophares avaient changé de direction.

Les policiers tournèrent sur leurs talons et se mirent à reculer. Trois hommes volaient – oui, VOLAIENT – le long de l'allée sur des balais – et, au même moment, la voiture se mit à s'élever sur ses roues arrières.

Les genoux de Fisher cessèrent de le soutenir ; il s'assit à même le sol. Anderson trébucha sur les jambes de Fisher et tomba sur lui ; tout en tombant – se cognant – s'écrasant – ils entendirent les hommes montés sur les balais foncer dans la voiture retournée et tomber, apparemment insensibles, au sol alors que des bouts brisés de leurs balais valdinguaient autour d'eux.

La moto avait rugi à nouveau. Bouche bée, Fisher rassembla tout son courage pour se tourner vers les adolescents.

- Merci beaucoup ! lui dit Sirius par-dessus les rugissements de l'engin. On vous en doit une !  
- Oui, heureux de vous avoir rencontrés ! rétorqua James. Et n'oubliez pas : Elvendork ! C'est un prénom mixte !

Un énorme fracas fit trembler la terre, et Fisher et Anderson se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, apeurés : leur voiture venait juste de tomber au sol. C'était maintenant au tour de la moto de gronder. Avant que les policiers ne puissent réaliser ce qui se passait, le deux-roues s'envola dans les airs : James et Sirius disparurent au loin dans le ciel sombre de la nuit, leur phare arrière clignotant derrière eux tel un rubis se volatilisant.

* * *

Alors ? Vous aussi vous imaginiez les Maraudeurs, enfin James et Sirius, comme cela ? Parce que moi, oui !

Je sais, le titre n'a rien à voir mais j'aimais bien donc voilà.

Review ? – Même si ce n'est pas de moi... –


	4. Marguerite

Salut ! Alors ce n'est pas un Os prévus normalement, c'est une épreuve d'un concours, j'avais certains mots à mettre dans un texte de mon choix, tant qu'il était en rapport avec Harry Potter, et évidemment j'ai choisis les Maraudeurs, parce que je les adore !

Donc c'est approximativement nul, je trouve, c'est fait à la va-vite mais au moins j'ai gagné la première épreuve avec ça. Donc je vous fait partager.

Disclamer : Tout appartient à Rowling, pour qui j'ai énormément de respect. L'histoire sort de mon cerveau complètement détraqué.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue**

**Marguerite.**

1974, quatrème année pour les Maraudeurs.

- Remuuuus ! J'ai un problème ! Apparemment j'ai fais une faute sur le mot château mais je ne le trouve pas, tu peux regarder ?

Mrs Pince lança un regard noir à James pendant que Remus leva la tête de son livre de potion pour jeter un coup d'œil sur le parchemin de son ami poursuiveur. Il montra le premier « a » dénué d'accent circonflexe.

- Tu dois mettre un accent circonflexe là.  
- Merci !

James parti corriger son devoir laissant ainsi le lycanthrope lire tranquillement son livre en espérant ne pas être déranger par un autre énergumène hurlant tel un indigène pendant la conquête de l'Amérique par les européens, ce qui était encore moins intéressant que les révolutions des gobelins, comme Sirius l'avait si bien fait l'heure d'avant pour illustrer le cours de Binns sur lesdites conquêtes.

- Remus... Désolé de te déranger – encore – mais c'est quoi un triangle isocèle ?

Le châtain poussa un léger soupir mais répondit tout de même à la question de son ami.

- C'est un triangle dont deux des côtés et des angles sont égaux et de même mesure.  
- Aaaah ! Merci encore !

Et il reparti en souriant. Remus se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait faire d'un triangle isocèle pour un devoir d'Histoire de la Magie mais ne dit rien de plus et replongea une nouvelle fois dans son livre. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les bords de son livre quand une énième personne s'approcha de lui.

- Lupin, est-ce que tu saurais ce qu'est un pesto ?  
- Il me semble que c'est un plat italien, intervint Peter qui dormait à moitié à côté de Remus et avait relevé la tête en voyant arriver un élève de Gryffondor, il avait surtout vu le Préfet se crisper.  
- Ah, merci Pettigrow.

L'élève parti et Remus remercia Peter d'un mouvement de tête qu'il lui rendit avec un sourire avant de remettre sa tête dans ses bras afin de se rendormir. De l'autre côté de la table Sirius se pencha vers James en ricanant.

- T'as vu la Serpentard là-bas ?  
- Ouais, celle maquillé comme un camion volé ?  
- Exact. Regarde bien.

Il se leva mais avant de pouvoir faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas, un cri attira son attention. La pauvre Mrs Pince en tomba presque dans les pommes en voyant un kangourou se diriger vers les deux amis, qui à la vu de l'animal explosèrent de rire, bien que celui de Sirius ressembla plus à un aboiement.

- Potter ! Black ! Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?! s'égosilla le kangourou et Mrs Pince tomba réellement dans les pommes.

Alors oui, le kangourou parlait, non ce n'était pas un vrai. C'était même un élève, de Serpentard en plus, la victime préféré des quatre Gryffondor en fait, Gryffondor qui riaient de plus belle, Peter et Remus compris.

- Servilius ! Que tu es beau comme ça !

Avant de se recevoir un coup de patte dans la figure les quatre Gryffondor partirent courageusement en courant vers le parc et Severus Rogue n'arriva pas à les rattraper, il tomba même dans le lac. En rentrant le soir, les quatre amis s'assirent à la table des Gryffondor. James vit Lily et sorti de sa poche une fleur légèrement fané mais pas trop. Il la tendit vers la rousse en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

- Une marguerite pour la plus belle des fleurs.

Lily la regarda avec les yeux ronds, pris la fleur et ne dit rien. Plus tard James apprendra qu'elle garda la fleur, en fit même un marque page en marquant cette simple phrase et qu'elle pensa à lui à chaque fois qu'elle l'utilisait.

* * *

Avez-vous essayé de deviner les mots que je devais mettre ? Non ? Bon tant pis, je vous les donne dans le mille.

Camion, kangourou, circonflexe, isocèle, pesto, marguerite, indigène

Franchement, je trouve que je ne me suis pas trop foulé. C'est super cliché avec le coup de la marguerite mais j'avais pas mieux, hein. Aller foutre une marguerite dans un texte sur les Maraudeurs vous ! On verra si c'est mieux !

Enfin, j'espère que ça vous a plus cette nullité ambulante.

Et oui, le titre n'a, une nouvelle fois, rien a voir, enfin presque, avec le texte. Je veux dire, j'aurais pu trouver mieux mais non.

Review ?


	5. Monstre

Et me revoici avec un nouvel OS rien que pour vous !

Alors, oui, j'ai beaucoup de retard partout. En fait, comme tout le monde, j'ai des cours et ceux-ci me prennent beaucoup plus de temps que je croyais. Ensuite, je n'ais plus trop d'idée pour ce recueil. Il est là mais bon, il stagne quoi. Une petite surprise vous attend à la fin.

Disclamer : Tout appartient à Rowling, notre déesse sur ce coup là !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue**

**Monstre**

Janvier 1973, deuxième année pour les Maraudeurs.

Mon regard se fixa sur mes trois prétendus amis, un regard horrifié. Comment avait-il pu... ? Moi qui les croyais mes amis... Non, ce n'est pas possible, ils n'ont pas pu faire ça... Me faire ça... Je ne parvenais pas à détacher mes yeux des trois perturbateurs en face de moi. Je sentais mes yeux se remplir de larmes, larmes que je ne laisserais pas couler, non ce serait trop beau pour eux, une belle vengeance quant à mon horrible mensonge qui leur sonnait comme une trahison des plus détestables. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas mon entière confiance, et c'était faux. Ils l'avaient ma confiance mais j'avais peur, peur de leur regard réprobateur, peur de me faire rejeter comme je l'ai si souvent été, peur que le professeur Dumbledore ne m'expulse parce qu'ils avaient conscience de mon secret si lourd à porter sur mes épaules d'enfant. J'avais eu de la chance d'intégrer Poudlard, je n'allais tout de même pas gâcher ça par un élan de confiance envers trois personnes que je côtoyais depuis seulement une année. C'aurait été plus que stupide de ma part, il me semble.

Je me demandais comment ils avaient eut la stupide idée de fouiller si loin. En fait ils n'avaient pas fouillée si loin, ils nous avaient entendus, Mrs Pomfresh, le professeur Dumbledore et moi, discuter à l'infirmerie par rapport à ma précédente transformation qui s'était suivit d'une mutilation plus sanglante qu'à l'ordinaire, déjà qu'elles l'étaient là c'était trois fois pire à peu près, qui ne me permettrait pas de revenir en cours avant au minimum une à deux semaines. Et bien sûr ces trois là chargèrent personnellement de m'apporter les leçons, devoirs en me rapportant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour embêter les Serpentard, surtout Rogue et le petit frère fraîchement arrivé de Sirius. Et pendant ce laps de temps ils avaient fait semblant de ne rien savoir, continuaient comme si de rien n'était, comme avant.

J'avais devant moi les trois personnes auxquelles je tenais le plus après mes parents, mes trois premiers amis, mes trois véritables amis, mes trois seuls amis. Je me voyais mal devoir les quitter seulement parce qu'il connaissait mon secret. Je ne voulais pas partir de Poudlard et retourner dans mon sombre quotidien ponctué de pleurs de la part de ma mère – elle ne le faisait pas devant moi mais je le savais, je l'entendais – et de « Et si » de la part de mon père. Je me demandais comment j'avais seulement pu espérer avec une vie normale, avec des amis, une scolarité normale. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il sur moi ? Ce n'était peut être pas le moment de me poser ce genre de question en fait. J'avais un plus gros problème devant moi et ce problème s'appelait James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow.

J'étais tenté de m'enfuis, bien sûr ce ne serait pas digne d'un Gryffondor mais au moins ça évitait un éventuel lynchage normalement réservé aux Serpentard. Ils devaient me haïr, me voir comme un monstre et se dire que j'avais partagé leur dortoir pendant presque deux année et que ça allait continuer jusqu'à notre septième année. J'entendais d'ici les insultes : « Sale monstre ! », « Tu as osé te prétendre notre ami ! », « Les loup-garou n'ont pas leur place ici ! » ou encore « T'aurais pu nous faire du mal ! », « Dire qu'on partagé le même dortoir ! », « Va-t-en sale hybride monstrueux ! ». Je ne sus jamais quand mes larmes s'étaient mises à couler, ce devait vraiment les réconforter, ils devaient être heureux de me voir dans cet état tout en se demandant si je ne faisais pas exprès pour me jouer d'eux. Je ne pu en supporter d'avantage, je pris alors la fuite, traversant la salle de classe désaffectée dans laquelle ils m'avaient entraîné, fuyant dans le château, le plus loin d'eux possible.

J'entendis crier mon prénom, plus des pas précipités. Pourquoi me suivaient-ils ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas me laisser seul ? Je savais déjà ce qu'il me voulait, ce n'était pas dur à deviner, il suffisait de voir comment ils traitaient les Serpentard. Pourquoi eut-il fallut que je me berce d'illusion ?... Non, ce n'était pas moi qui m'étais bercé d'illusions... C'était... Dumbledore, c'était sa faute, rien que la sienne, c'est lui qui est venu me voir pour me proposer une scolarité « normale » à Poudlard... Et voilà que maintenant je m'en prenais au professeur Dumbledore. Ce n'était pas sa faute, il pensait bien faire et il avait eu raison, ma première année avait été la meilleure de ma vie, celle-là aurait pu tout aussi bien l'être si on n'avait pas découvert mon secret.

Je savais que je ne pourrais pas les semer, James et Sirius étaient bien plus rapides que moi, ils me rattraperaient vite mais je continuai de courir. Je devais essayer de les semer, j'avais sept étages à ma disposition. Je continuai ma course effrénée à travers les sept étages du château, sans pourtant les semer bien longtemps, à chaque fois ils me retrouvaient. Au détour d'un couloir je parvins tout de même à me débarrasser de mes poursuivants en me cachant derrière une armure. J'attendis une dizaine de minutes avant de partir dans le sens inverse aux trois Gryffondor et regardait où j'avais atterris le rez-de-chaussée. Un bon point pour moi puisqu'ils avaient filé vers les étages supérieurs. Je soupirai et m'asseyais sur un petit muret. L'ombre sur moi m'indiqua que quelqu'un venait de s'approcher, je priai Merlin pour que ce ne soit pas un des trois Gryffondor à ma recherche puis je me tournai...

- Remus ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tout seul ?  
- Evans... Oh, je...

Elle du remarquer mes yeux rouges puisque ses sourcils se froncèrent soudainement et une moue de colère se dessina sur son visage.

- Les trois idiots t'ont embêté ? Ils t'ont fait du mal, c'est ça ? Cette bande de crétin.  
- En fait...  
- Tu veux que je leur dise deux mots ? Tu vas voir ils ne feront pas les malins bien longtemps !

Je ne pu réprimer un sourire, elle avait le don de remonter le moral à n'importe qui cette fille. Elle vit mon sourire et fronça encore plus les sourcils, en pensant certainement que je me moquai d'elle, ce qui se confirma bien vite.

- Tu te moques de moi c'est ça ? Vous êtes en train de me faire une blague ? Les trois autres débiles vont sortir de nulle par et me faire peur ?  
- Non, non ! C'est toi qui me fais sourire... Tu es..., je cherchai mes mots et trouvai ce qui convenait parfaitement. Merci.  
- Pourquoi tu me remercies ? Je n'ai rien fait !  
- Si, si au contraire, tu as...  
- Remus ! crièrent d'une même voix Sirius, James et Peter.

J'écarquillai les yeux, m'excusai et parti en courant sans donner plus d'explication à cette pauvre Evans qui ne devait rien comprendre à ce qui se passait. J'entendis un « Laissez le tranquille enfin ! », suivit d'un « Ferme-là Evans tu ne comprends rien. » plutôt froid. Je m'attendais à ce que James la défende mais il n'en fit rien. Ce fut d'ailleurs très surprenant, généralement il la défendait pratiquement pour un rien, surtout pour un rien en fait. Ils devaient vraiment m'en vouloir, vraiment vouloir me lyncher... Mais qu'ai-je fais ? Merlin, qu'ai-je fais ? Je ne sentais plus mes jambes, j'avais mal, mes yeux s'étaient à nouveau remplis de larmes, je savais que je ne pourrais pas les fuir éternellement, ni même plus longtemps. Ils allaient forcément me rattraper, forcément. C'était obligé même. Qu'allaient-ils me faire subir ? Oh, certainement pire qu'au Serpentard...

Quelqu'un m'attrapa le bras droit en me tirant en arrière me faisant faire volte-face avec un Sirius essoufflé, les cheveux en bataille, la respiration saccadé. James n'était pas en meilleur état, ses cheveux d'ordinaire en bataille l'étaient encore plus, même type de respiration que Sirius. Peter, lui, était écarlate, le pauvre ne puis-je m'empêcher de penser. Il me semblait qu'il avait quelques problèmes de respiration et pourtant il n'avait pas lâché... Juste pour me... Ils étaient vraiment déterminés...

- Remus... Fiou... Tu nous a..., souffla James, incapable de finir.  
- Bien fait... Aaaah... Courir..., renchérit Peter.  
- Sept... Sept étages... Tu es... Fou...? termina Sirius.

Je baissai les yeux. Oui j'avais peur. Peur de ce qu'ils pouvaient me faire. Peur de devoir partir. J'avais peur de plein de chose, pourtant j'étais à Gryffondor, je ne comprenais pas le choix du Choixpeau. S'était-il tout simplement trompé ? Je n'en avais aucun doute. Je sentis qu'on m'entraînait dans une direction mais je ne savais pas laquelle. J'ouvris alors les yeux. Depuis quand étaient-ils fermés ? Je n'en savais strictement rien. Je posai mon regard sur James et Sirius qui me tenaient. Peter me fit un timide sourire. Je me stoppai et leur lançait un regard furieux. Oui j'en avais marre, qu'ils me disent tout de suite ce qu'ils comptaient faire. Et heureusement pour que le couloir était vide.

- Vous n'avez pas fais sept étages juste pour me traîner ailleurs tout de même ? Dites-moi ce que vous voulez me faire, c'est long de ne rien savoir par Merlin ! J'en ai marre ! Je sais que vous savez, je m'en veux de vous l'avoir caché mais vous pouvez comprendre que je n'avais pas spécialement envie que vous me regarder comme je suis vraiment ! Je voulais rester votre ami moi, vous êtes mes premiers amis... Mes seuls vrais amis..., j'avais du mal à dire la suite. A-Alors... Si vous voulez me faire du mal, faites-le... Mais vite... Et je... Je sortirais de vos vies...  
- Quoi ?! hurla plus qu'il ne cria James. Tu veux sortir de nos vies ?  
- Aurais-tu un problème Remus ? s'exclama Peter.  
- Je... Mais vous...  
- Remus, Remus, Remus, commença Sirius un sourire en coin. Tu croyais qu'on te ferait du mal ? Mais tu es fou ma parole !  
- Mais...  
- Pas de mais Remus, on voulait... Te parler de... Ton problème de fourrure.  
- Mon problème de fourrure... ?

Peter hocha la tête non sans un sourire. Bien, je n'avais, pour une fois, rien compris à ce qu'il se passait. Il n'avait pas courut sept étages pour me parler de ma lycanthropie quand même ? Qui aurait été assez bête pour ça ? Qui ?... Eux trois, bien sûr... Merlin, j'avais les meilleurs amis du monde...

- Remus, tu pleures.

* * *

Avez-vous pleuré comme notre Remus international ?

Bon, j'avais dis que j'avais quelque chose pour vous ici. Alors vous devez, pour ceux qui me suivent, que j'ai un autre recueil sur les Maraudeurs mais complètement différent de celui-là, vous pouvez aller le lire si vous le souhaitez. Ensuite, je voulais vous dire que si vous aviez une idée à me faire partager pour ce recueil là, je serais ravis de l'écrire pour vous ! Voilà c'était tout.

Reviews ?


End file.
